Just Like You Wanted
by MustacheH
Summary: After Heavenly Host, Yoshiki walks Ayumi home. All of a sudden, a car comes driving through and kills Yoshiki. Will Ayumi recover after everything?


(Hey guys welcome to my one-shot YoshikixAyumi FanFic. I honestly hate one-shots but I won't leave this one hanging. Like a cliffhanger.. Oh! And I'm gonna be posting the SatoshixNaomi Fanfic later today! And maybe some more Forever and Always. Kays enjoy!)

It's been a year since the incident happened. The 5 survivors suffered from the loss of their friends. They all hung out together, just to keep things safe. They were given dirty or pityful looks. Rumors were put around that they have imaginary friends. It just made them even more furious. It was a regular Tuesday afternoon, the teens walked home, soon spliting apart.

Yoshiki offered to walk Ayumi home, Ayumi said yes and he walked her home. An awkward silence filled the air, they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Kishinuma.." She says silently as she looked up to him. Yoshiki looked down at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry about how I acted, b-back then. I was just scared I didn't wanna die and-" Yoshiki cut her off.

"It's fine, I know how you feel" He smiled and the light turned red. They started to cross. But just then a sports car starts speed down the road.

"SHINOZAKI!" Yoshiki yelled as he pushed her out of the way. The car completely ran over him, high speed and left the crime scene.

Yoshiki laid there, out cold.

"KISHINUMA!" Ayumi's eyes were filled with pain. She ran over to him, he was bent up in different ways, blood leaked from his back.

She picked him up and put him in her lap.

"Kishinuma... come on wake up" She whispers to him and starts to cry a river.

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP" She yells at the crowd surronding them, they all took out their phones and dialled 911. It didn't help that she forgot her phone at the school. Soon the ambulance and police arrived.

They pulled her away from scene, she struggled trying to get out of their grip.

"LEMME GO!" She yells at the police officers. Yoshiki was observed and pulled into the ambulance. Ayumi's eyes opened, she finally got out of their grip and ran to the ambulance car.

She didn't make it in time and the doors shut on her. She bangs on the door.

"LEMME IN YOU ASSHOLES" She says as she pounds on the door twice as hard. The police held her back again as the ambulance drove off.

"I NEED TO GET TO HIM! I NEED HIM!" She says as she felt a pain on her arm, it was a needle full of Morphine.

"No.. neeed tooo geeettt too him-" She says as she falls to the ground, passed out.

"Huh!" Ayumi says as she wakes up in a hospital bed.

"What? What happened?" The dark haired girl said as she rubbed her head recovering from a headache and dizziness.

"So your awake?" The dark haired girl looked to her right and her big sister, Hinoe was there.

"Hinoe!" Ayumi said as she hugged her.

"How you feeling?" Hinoe said and released from the hug. Hinoe thought Ayumi forgot about what happened.

"Where's Kishinuma?" Ayumi said as she began to get up.

"No. No. Stay here, you need to rest" Hinoe said as she pushed her back to the bed.

"I'm fine, I didn't get hurt. But Kishinuma did." Ayumi got up and walked out of the room.

"Ayumi, I have to, tell you, that.. Your friend, is dead." Ayumi stood there in shock, not turning around to face her sister.

"I'm sorry.." Hinoe says as she reaches out for her sister.

Weeks passed and Ayumi stayed in her room, only making bathroom breaks, and missing school. Even though she didn't look like she cared for him, she actually did. He protected her hell and back. And she just gave shit.

"I miss you, I miss you so much" Ayumi said as she stared at a picutre she and Yoshiki took. A tear slid down her cheek. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She was home with her sister Hinoe.

"Pills, Pills" Ayumi said as she looked through the cabinets. She found some perscription pills for her sister when she had something. She tried popping the cap off, but it wouldn't budge. She started grunting.

Hinoe was suspicious from the noises and walks out of her room.

"Ayumi?" She says as she turned corners of the halls.

"Why can't I take it off?" Ayumi says as she grunts more.

"AYUMI?!" Hinoe yelled and tried to push open the door.

"Don't worry Hinoe, I'm just taking a trip to go see Yoshiki.." Ayumi said and grunts some more. Hinoe's eyes opened wide, she was trying to kill herself! Hinoe tried to bust open the door, she barged into the door and it won't open.

"AHA! GOT IT!" Ayumi says and you can hear the top pop off the bottle.

"AYUMI DON'T" Hinoe busts open the door as the pills fell into Ayumi's mouth.

"NO!" Hinoe hugged her sister's stomach, making all the pills fall out.

"What? WHAT?!" Ayumi said and turned around.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! I WANTED TO BE WITH HIM!" Ayumi said and pushed HInoe against the wall.

"NO YOU DON'T AYUMI! YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE!" Hinoe said and held her away, Ayumi's sleeve rolled down to her elbow.

"What's this?" Hinoe grabbed her wrist. She was cutting herself, the cuts formed the name, 'YOSHIKI'.

"You've been cutting yourself?" Hinoe looked up to Ayumi, she was a mess. Just then, Ayumi slapped her sister and ran out of the bathroom. She locked herself in the bedroom and moved the computer desk in front of the door.

"Your not coming in anymore!" Ayumi said as she pulls a rope from one of the drawer.

"Time for plan B" Ayumi tied one part to the top of ther closet, and put the rest to her neck.

"AYUMI! DON'T DO THIS" Hinoe said and pushed on her door.

"I'm coming Yoshiki, and we can finally be together, in peace. Just like you wanted.." Ayumi said and puts her head into the circle.

(A/N: Oh! BTW, she looks like how she looks like when she is possessed)

"AYUMI!" Hinoe yells and starts sobbing. But it was too late, Ayumi had already but gagging and choking.

"NOOOO! AAAYYYYUUUUMMMMIIIII!" Hinoe said and fell to her knees. She punched the floor.

"SHIT! I shouldn't had never ran him over..." HInoe said to herself...


End file.
